


Tahiti

by scrapbullet



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Megan made me do this, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This sudden fascination with my- with my <i>back dimples</i> is ridiculous, Erik."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tahiti

"This sudden fascination with my- with my _back dimples_ is ridiculous, Erik."

The only response is a soft and noncommittal hum.

Huffing, Charles rests his chin against his pillow. He's not enjoying this. Honestly. Not at all. Erik's fingers are deft as they trace along the spine, quick and strangely elegant, fingertips coarse and rough, causing gooseflesh to rise upon his skin. "That tickles."

Erik stills. "Hush." Warm lips displaced by rough stubble press once, and then twice to the small of Charles' back. They linger, before trailing down over the pale expanse below, and then teeth nip into the soft flesh of the firm backside.

It's an exquisite pain. It makes Charles blush hot, releasing a squeak that he will later deny, and arches his neck to glare at an Erik who is decidedly smug.

"You're playful this morning."

Erik softens. It's an oddity, this peace, sharp lines diminishing into something fractured and yet whole, and Charles, oh dear, Charles feels his chest tighten, pushing away a thought too incomprehensible to regard.

They say nothing. Erik kisses him, and Charles melts.

"Stay," Erik says. Chest to chest and legs entangling Charles can feel the heart bomb against his own, feel the heady slide of tongue and lips and desire.

He stays.


End file.
